The Roses
by sgilstrap203
Summary: Stiles gets tired of being ignored by the wolf pack. So what does he do? He goes to his father of course and tells him everything, but he gets a shock of his own. His dad already knows about werewolves! And who are the Roses? And will Stiles find love or hate in this war?
1. Prologue

I'm tired.

I'm tired of them leaving me out. Not caring that I'm the human.

I'm the one that saves them day in and day out. I'm the one that could die, not them, but do they care no. I was kidnapped by Gerard and beaten to a bloody pulp, but still I managed to save both Erica and Boyd.

Did I get a thank you?

No, instead I got ignored.

When I see one of the wolf pack in the hallways, they just shove me out of the way as if I'm not there, shoot even Scott doesn't have time for me anymore. Always an excuse about, how he is spending time with Allison or they are having pack bonding time. Did it ever occur to them that I wanted to be apart of their pack?

Apparently not.

I even saved Jackson, dumbass by bringing him Lydia, and seeing her love bring him back. Making me realize I never had a chance with her and I never will.

Maybe I should just give up trying to be friends with them…..instead I'll work on my spark and make it a flame and show them just what they are missing.

You know what…..that's not a bad idea at all.


	2. Welcome to the House of Roses

Waking up Saturday morning, tired and depressed, Stiles knew what he had to do today.

Tell his father the truth and hope that he'll believe him and not think that he's going insane.

Sitting up in bed, Stiles rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. Yawning, he stood up and walked out into the hall. He could hear his father whistling in the kitchen as he cooked breakfast. Taking a breath, Stiles descended the stairs. "That better be turkey bacon you're cooking in here," Stiles said once he reached the kitchen.

"Come on Stiles, let me have my bacon. Today is my first day off in 6 months," John said, poking the bacon with a fork.

"Fine, but only because I need to butter you up for what I have to tell you," Stiles said sitting down at the table.

"Do I need a beer to go with this breakfast?" John asked as he handed Stiles a plate of food.

"Yes," Stiles answered honestly. John, sighed and grabbed a beer before sitting down.

"Okay, talk then," he said, popping the cap off his beer.

Stiles took a deep breath, before blurting out, "My ex-friends are werewolves."

John blinked owlishly before speaking, "What do you mean ex-friends?"

Stiles looked at his dad, thinking, did he not hear me or something. "I said they are werewolves and you have nothing to say about that?"

John took a sip of beer, looking at his son for a moment. "I know about werewolves son and I know that you're a spark."

"How do you know about werewolves and me being a spark," Stiles said flailing.

"Your mother was a spark and when I married her she told me the truth, along with telling me about the supernatural creatures that existed." Stiles sat in shock at what he just heard. "Now tell what you mean ex-friends?"

Getting over his shock Stiles answered, "There's nothing really to tell. Some things happened and now they want talk to me or even acknowledge my existence."

John shook his head, "You must still talk to Scott though. Right?" Stiles didn't even bother answering, instead he just shook his head no. "How do you feel about that?"

Stiles silently eat his food before answering, "Useless. Even though I'm a spark, I just feel like I'm nothing compared to them. That if it came down to it, I'll just hold them back for accomplishing things."

John looked at Stiles contemplating something before asking, "How are you doing in school?"

Stiles blinked at the abrupt change before answering. "I got all A's. I could miss the last week of school and still end up with a high A. Why?"

John stood up and said, "Follow me son." Stiles got up and followed his father into the living room, where his father started rummaging through the coat closet before coming out with a map. "Since your sixteen now, I think you should have this. I know your mother would have wanted you to have it."

"What is it for?" Stiles asked, spreading the map out on the living room table.

"It leads to this cabin in the woods of Oregon," John answered.

"What's up there?" Stiles asked, looking at the spot that was circled in red.

"This group called the Roses," John said, with a faraway look on his face. "Your mother was apart of them. They are sparks, who learn how to better use their abilities to their fullest. I think this place here will help you."

Stiles thought a million things. _If I go, I'll get stronger. I'll be able to control my spark more and maybe even be able to prove to those idiots that they need me. _"I want to go."

"Are you sure? Because once you go, there is no turning back," John said, staring his son in the eyes.

Stiles looked at his father, saying "I'm sure, dad."

"Okay, pack your bags, your leaving today. I'll call the school and let them know that you have a family emergency and won't be back till the next school year." Stiles hugged his father before rushing up the stairs.

TR*TR*TR*TR*TR*TR*TR

John was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee before Stiles came back down, fully dressed and with a suitcase. "Got everything son."

"Yeah, dad," Stiles said, fidgeting.

"Don't worry son, just follow that map. It'll lead you to them," John said as he walked his son to his blue jeep. John handed his son some cash and gave him a hug. "Drive safe and call me when you get there."

"Will do dad," Stiles said shutting his car door. Rolling down his window, Stiles continued, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure son," John said.

"Give the pack this, will ya?" Stiles asked, handing John an envelope.

"Will do son," John said sliding the envelope in his back pocket.

"Bye. Love dad," Stiles said as he started his car.

"Love ya too son," John said, watching his son back out the driveway and drive away.

TR*TR*TR*TR*TR*TR*TR

Stiles drove on and off for five days before he finally pulled up in front of the cabin. Jumping out of his jeep, Stiles walked up to the cabin and notice that the house wasn't really a cabin, it was more of a mansion then anything.

Walking up to the front door, Stiles gathered up all the courage he could and knocked on the door.

Stiles waited a few moments before the door was opened, revealing a handsome teenage boy, with light brown hair and eyes the color of the sea.

"Hi, I'm-" Stiles began before he was cut off.

"I know who you are, Stiles," the teenage boy said. "Come on in."

Stiles slowly walked into the house, before asking, "Who are you?"

"The names Jace and welcome to the house of the Roses," Jace said with a grin.


	3. Stiles Letter

Two weeks had passed after Stiles departure and none of the wolves had shown up to the Stilinski property to see if Stiles was okay or asking where has he been.

So John took it into his hands to visit the Hale house, that I been rebuilt. Pulling up to the house, John saw the pack come out of the house with frowns on the faces.

"What I can I do for you today, Mr. Stilinski?" Derek asked, walking towards John.

"Nothing, I'm just here to give you something," John said, handing Derek the envelope.

"What is this?" Derek asked looking at the envelope that had Hale pack written across it.

"Just read it," John said climbing into his car and driving away. Derek stared after him before him and the rest of his pack went back into the house.

Opening the letter, Derek eyes grew wide as he read the letter out loud.

_Dear Derek and the Hale pack,_

_By the time you get this I will no longer be in Beacon Hills. I know you probably could care less, but I thought that I would you show you all one more act of kindness by writing you guys this letter._

_Derek- I used to that there could have been something between us, but then I realized that you could never care for me the way I cared for you, so I gave up. What I didn't expect, was for you to one day forget about me and pretend that I didn't exist. You didn't check up on me after the Gerard incident when I was beat to a pulp. All you cared about was that Erica and Boyd were safe._

_But I'm straying from what I wanted to say._

_Did you know Derek that I wanted the bite from you, so that I could be consider an equal just like everybody else, but I doubt you pay enough attention to me to even notice._

Scott growled at that. "I can't believe he wanted that," Scott said.

_Then I thought maybe I should just ask you for the bite, but I was scared that you would say no and turn me away, so I stayed the faithful human; even though I was pushed aside. I wanted to be your mate, werewolf and all, but I realize that we would never work because you are to afraid to love anyone. So I'm moving on and hopefully when I come back to Beacon Hills you will no longer hold my heart._

Derek paused, taking a deep breath. _I never knew he felt like that_, Derek thought.

_Scott- Scott, buddy, or no not buddy because I can no longer consider us the best of friends. Can I Scott?_

Scott chocked back a whine at that, wondering how Stiles could even think the weren't best friends anymore.

_I loved you Scott, and before you say anything, as I brother and I always will, but lately I been feeling another emotion bubble to the top whenever I see you or hear your voice. Do you know what that is?_

_Hate._

_Yes Scott, I feel hate towards you._

Allison rubbed circles on Scott's back as he fought back the tears that were threatening to fall.

_Hate for what you've done. You separated us. You caused the distance, ever since Allison came into the picture. You just pushed me away. We could never hang because it was Allison this or Allison that. Soon I just stopped asking to hang out because I knew where I was on your priority list when it came to Allison. I wasn't even on it. Scott I want you to know, that being a werewolf, with the superhuman strength, hearing, and healing, is a gift and you should cherish it. Not just that, but Scott, you got the girl. So what in the hell is wrong with your life?_

_Nothing._

_So why are you unhappy? Why do you feel like God is out to get you?_

_But you know what…go to hell, Scott._

_I would love to have what you have Scott; to be powerful, to be loved, to be wanted. I just want to once end up on top, but that will never happen for me, like it did you Scott._

_I'm tired of being invisible, to you Scott. I'm tired of being the clumsy best friend that nobody pays attention to, unless they need research. I thought that you would see the anger in my eyes every time you looked at me, but of course you didn't._

_The only thing you saw was what you wanted to see Scott._

Scott heard the harsh words of his friend and he just wanted to break down, right then and there, because he knew that what Stiles said was the truth. He wasn't there for him, he didn't notice he was in pain. If only he did, maybe Stiles would be sitting beside him laughing right now.

_Lydia- Lydia. Lydia. Lydia. The beautiful girl who hides her smarts behind her popular and, lets be real, jock boyfriend. That's what I always thought, but then I spent a while watching you and you want to know what I realized?_

_You're ashamed to show who you really are. Your afraid to come out from behind your boyfriend and realize your true potential. Until you do you'll never know what true happiness is._

_But I know how you feel Lydia, because I'm the same way. I hide behind my clumsiness and talking a mile a minute. But I would never belittle anyone to take the attention away from me. I would never purposely act like a bitch just to keep the façade up._

Lydia's mask fell at those words, and the whole pack, for the first time, saw Lydia for who she really was.

_Jackson- So Jackson, are you ready for your turn? Are you ready for me to break you down, like all the times you broke me? I read this report online about how 85% of bullies are really cowards themselves. Did you know that, Jackson?_

_You and Lydia are similar in that aspect; both always hiding your true feelings….your true face. You run away when things get serious. I don't understand why you run away from your parents. Yeah, I understand that not your true parents, but they love you like you were their own._

Jackson flinched at Stiles cruel words. To be truthful, nobody ever said those words to him before.

_Do they know about all the cruel jokes you use to play on me?_

_The klutz. Pretending to be my friend and then pulling pranks, that would leave me crying or embarrassed in front of my peers._

Jackson gulped, when all eyes turned on him.

_Even then, after all the shit you've put me through, I still was nice to you. I thought that maybe you would change if you I showed you kindness. Then that day I brought you Lydia and her loved saved you and I thought we could be friends now because you were pack._

_But then school rolled around and you were back to your douche bag ways. Pushing me into lockers, embarrassing me in the locker room, and belittling me in front of the school, but did I ever retaliate?_

_No, because I thought that one day you would change and you would see me as a good friend, like you saw Danny and even Scott now._

_But I can congratulate you on one thing…you just made me feel more alone then I already felt. I guess that's what you was going for, huh._

Jackson slouched down on the couch, hiding his face in his hands as he listened to how Stiles felt this whole time.

_Isaac- You know out of everybody, I thought you would still talk to me. But, no I was proven wrong. I was there for you when you nightmares became to unbearable and you couldn't sleep at night. I stayed up late with you, talking on the phone until you went to sleep. I was there for you, but you still pushed me aside like everyone else._

_I'm tired, Isaac. I'm so tired of lying. I'm tired of being pushed aside. I'm tired of being forgotten. I'm tired of being powerless._

_I tried so hard to wake up every day with hope that you guys would realize you need me or be there for me._

_But I figured you'll be fine with out me. You'll be happy because you have a pack to pick you back up when you fall. You have a pack to live for, but I don't._

_Do me a favor, Isaac, just be yourself and live in the moment._

_And just forget about your father because he can no longer hurt you. He is just a corpse buried in the ground._

Isaac looked as if he was in a daze ignoring the people around him as he thought over all the things he had done when it came to Stiles for the past couple of months.

_Erica- Erica, haha, I bet your wondering what things I have to say about you. Do you remember when we first met? It was the fourth grade and you had just had a seizure and everybody was staying away from you. I was the only one after that who even talked to you, but the high school came around and we barely saw each other. When I finally had a class with you, you had changed. You became this bitch that hated the world, just because you're a werewolf now._

_But you want to know a secret?_

_ I thought you were beautiful before. I thought you had the pretty smile and wasn't the smartest girl I could ever befriend, but then we went separate ways._

_I'm still the talkative kid I always was, but now you're a leather clad she-wolf that only cares about harming someone or kissing up to your boyfriend Boyd._

Erica let tears escape from her eyes as she listened to Stiles words.

_I was looking for the old you but I soon realized that that old you that I thought was beautiful is gone now and probably will never come back._

_But don't worry, you'll always be my catwoman and I, your, batman._

Erica let out a short laugh before hiding her face in the crease of Boyd's neck and crying harder.

_Boyd- There's nothing that I really have to say to you Boyd. You're the silent guy. The guy that rarely shows his emotions, unless its towards Erica. And, okay, I know I was always annoying to you; I just thought you needed it._

_But I was wrong, because you didn't fight to keep me either._

_I know that in truth, you're really rich. You just don't like people to know. You get people what they want for money, just so you can have something to do. I know you hate going home to your mom, ever since your parents got a divorce, but hang in there. You'll make it._

_Especially since you have a pack._

Boyd's stoic face faltered for a couple of seconds before his mask slipped back into place.

_Allison- You know at first I hated you and before you even say it, it's not because you stole Scott from. I was happy for you two. I just always knew there was something off about you and your family. Then it came out that your family was hunters and then I knew you would turn and you ended up proving me right. You tried to kill Scott and Derek, but they forgave you because your princess Allison. Who could ever stay mad at you for too long?_

_But even now, I still have that thought in the back of my head that when it comes down to it, I don't think you would stay. I don't think you would stay by Scott's side or stay faithful to the pack._

_But everybody trusts you so, I pushed the thoughts out of my head._

_I just hope that when the day comes, you'll choose the pack over your hunter duty._

_Because I know how you are trained…you father told me. He told me how you guys go through life finding peoples weaknesses and strengths, without even realizing you are doing it._

_Just know that if you ever hurt one of the pack, I kill_ _you with my own hands. Watching your last breath as it leaves your body._

Allison took a big breath as everybody turned their eyes on her as if silently judging her. Everybody in the room, were determining if she was who she really was.

_Peter- The only thing I have to say to you is thank you. I know, why thank creepy uncle Peter? Why thank the guy that almost killed us? Why thank the guy that came back from the dead…well its simple._

_One. He bit Scott, giving him power that people crave, even if Scott's hates it. The bite gave Scott confidence that he always wanted and hey, it even helped him get the girl._

Scott softly chuckled at that and Peter smirked.

_Two. If it wasn't for you creeperwolf, I never would have knew Derek. I never would have seen him smile or laugh for the first time. I never would have helped him with his pain….and I never would have knew what truly falling for someone meant._

Derek throat dried up at those words.

_Third. I thank you for giving a pack; people who cared for me, even if it was only when they needed something from me. Because for a while there, I was able to experience a real family and to know what being cherished truly meant._

_Lastly. I thank you for your expertise, for helping Derek train the beta's. Making them better fighters ad helping them better use their senses._

_Also, I thought I should tell you Peter, that if you weren't such a psycho I would have gladly taken the bite from you when you offered it to me._

Derek sent a glare towards Peter, who only shrugged his shoulders.

_I always go back to that day and wonder, what if I had said yes? I would be sitting around with you guys right now, instead of away. We could be laughing, goofing around, instead of me leaving._

_I knew that you wanted me for a mate to Peter._

Derek growled at this.

_I did research about being bitten on the wrist. I also wondered how if you were like you are now, I would have gladly been your mate._

_But there is no point dwelling in the past. Now is there?_

"I can't believe you offered him the bite," Scott said.

"He had potential," Peter said shrugging.

"Why did you want him as a mate?" Derek growled.

"He was smart, handsome, and loyal," Peter said, leaning against the wall. "Why would I not?"

_There is not really left for me to say, except that you guys should tell Danny the truth. He knows that we were lying to him, but he trusts us anyway. So I say give him a reward for his trust, by telling him the truth._

_Goodbye now,_

_Stiles._

The pack sat in silence after that, no one looking at anyway. To afraid to see what they would find in each others eyes.


	4. Danny's Reaction

Danny was just on his way out the house, when Jackson pulled into my driveway. "I'm sorry Jackson, I have a date in ten minutes," Danny said looking down at his watch.

Jackson walked up to him with a serious expression, making Danny stop dead in his tracks. "We need to talk Danny," Jackson said with a grimace.

"About what?" Danny asked, as Jackson grabbed his elbow and lead him to the passenger side of his Porsche.

"You'll see. Now get in the car," Jackson said opening the door.

"I'm not getting in the car, Jackson," Danny said, only to receive a growl from Jackson. "Unless you are short of hearing, which I know you are not, I'm have a date."

"Get in the damn car, Danny. I have some shit that I have to tell you, that is important, but I can't tell you here," Jackson growled. Danny looked at his best friend, seeing something in the blue eyes, he climbed into the Porsche. Jackson slammed the door and quickly went to the driver side and got in. "Where are you taking me?" Danny whispered.

"Just trust me," Jackson said, not seeing the look of doubt in Danny's eyes. _That anger has never been directed at me before_, Danny thought as he looked out the window. The rest of the car ride Danny didn't say anything, but Jackson kept shooting him looks out the corner of his eyes.

It wasn't until Jackson pulled up in front of the Hale house that Danny spoke again. "What is so important that you have to tell me that involves being here?"

"Just come on," Jackson snapped. Danny quickly got out the car and followed Jackson into the house. As soon as they entered, Danny saw Scott and Allison sharing a love seat, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Lydia was sitting on the couch, Derek Hale was sitting in an arm chair, and some hot guy was leaning against the wall.

"Hello Danny," Lydia said, as Jackson lead Danny to the couch to take a seat. Isaac had moved to sit on the floor in front of Derek to make more room on the couch.

"Hey Lyd," Danny said, a look of confusing on his face.

"Just tell the boy already," the man on the wall said with a smirk.

Derek flashed him a glare before turning his sharp eyes on Danny. "I know you are wondering why you are here," Derek began and Danny nodded. "Well, Jackson brought you here to tell you something that you are not allowed to tell anybody else, under any circumstances. Do I make myself clear?" All Danny could do was nod at the statement.

"Listen Danny," Jackson began, turning to face him. "I know your not gonna believe what I'm about to tell you, but I need you to trust me, yeah?" Danny nodded. "Everybody is this room, besides from Lydia and Allison, are werewolves." Danny owlishly blinked at him, before breaking at laughing. Everybody just looked at him in shock.

"Why are you laughing?" Derek growled.

"Because," Danny said clutching his side. "I already knew."

"You already knew," Scott said, bewildered.

"Yeah," Danny said raising an eyebrow.

"How did you already know?" Lydia asked.

"That's easy, Stiles told me before he left," Danny said leaning back on the couch.

"What do you mean he told you?" Lydia asked.

"Simply he called while he was on the road and told me." Everybody in the room looked shocked. Danny raised an eyebrow, "Why are you guys so shocked?"

"We didn't know that he had told you," Scott said.

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out. I stopped asking questions and I stopped asking to hang out," Danny said rubbing the back of his head. "Anyways, I just shocked that you didn't trust me enough to tell me yourself Jackson, but it's in the past now." Jackson looked down at that statement.

TR*TR*TR*TR*TR*TR*TR

The 1st month of summer, was slow for the pack. They kept going to the Sheriff trying to get in contact with Stiles only to be sent away. They tried to forget about Stiles, but when they least expect it, he would creep back up in their minds. They all had the same thought in their heads, _I'll wait for him to come back and when he does, I'll make it up to him_. Little did they know, that the Stiles that will return will be different and my powerful then they ever expected from the clumsy ADHD teen.

TR*TR*TR*TR*TR*TR*TR

While the pack waited for Stiles to return, Stiles was training hard every day, preparing himself for the future.

"Hey Jace, where are you?" Stiles called out.

"I'm in here," Jace shouted from the kitchen. Stiles entered the kitchen to find Jace elbow deep in floor and dough. "I was just about to come find you."

"Oh really," Stiles said pulling a stool up the counter and taking a seat.

"Yes, really," Jace said with a laugh. "I need to discuss the end of the summer with you."

"What about it?"

"You know how each person who joins the Roses ends up with a partner right?" Jace said using a cookie cutter.

"Yeah," Stiles said raising an eyebrow.

"Well congrats I'm your partner," Jace said.

"I kind of figured that," Stiles said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Jace asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"My spark….it seems to react more positively when your around, drawing me towards you," Stiles said.

"That's what mine does to, but that has nothing to do with how your partner is choosing," Jace said, putting the dough on a baking sheet.

"Then how are partners chosen?" Stiles asked.

"The Rose council chooses, but usually your partner is someone your age that you get along with, someone you befriended."

"So you saying I could have ended up with Sebastian?"

"Pretty much," Jace said, putting the tray in the oven. Stiles shivered, causing Jace to chuckle. "He's an asshole isn't he?"

"Yes, he is," Stiles said. "So then what does it mean when our spark reacts?"

Jace sighed, "I was hoping you forgot about that?" Jace took off his apron as he turned to face Stiles. "When our spark react to someone, it is the same as when a werewolf finds their mate."

"So basically your saying that you're my mate. That my spark choose you," Stiles said. Jace just nodded his head. Stiles let out a breath as he continued, "Well that just makes what I have to say next more easier." Jace looked at Stiles with a confused look. "I was wondering if you would go out with me."

Jace blinked, shocked, "But what about Derek?"

Stiles rubbed the back of his head, "When I left I put him behind me. There are still feelings there but I'm moving along and I would really like it if you would give me a chance."

Jace walked up to Stiles and leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips, "Of course I'll go out with you." Stiles smiled big at that statement.


	5. Introducing Jace

**Chapter 4**

"Stiles, wake up," Jace shouted as he jumped on the edge of the bed. Stiles grunted and rolled over, Jace barely missed landing on his legs. "Come on Stiles."

Stiles sighed and sat up. "I'm up Jay. I'm up."

"Good," Jace said tackling Stiles and kissing him on the lips. Stiles smoothly rolled them over, before attacking Jace's lips. Jace licked Stiles bottom lip, asking for permission. Stiles gladly allowed Jace in, only to dominate him. Stiles slowly ground his hips down, causing Jace to groan in his mouth.

"Are you sure you want to do this right now?" Jace asked as he ground his now throbbing cock up to meet Stiles.

"Why not?" Stiles said, slowly picking up the pace. Jace was just about to let out another groan when someone knocked on the door.

"You guys need to hurry up. We have training in thirty minutes," Sebastian yelled through the door. Stiles sighed and rolled off of Jace.

"He just made my cock go soft," Stiles whispered.

"Mine too," Jace said laughing as he stood up and adjusted his pants. "Come on we don't want to be late. You know how the Council loves to punish."

**TR*TR*TR*TR*TR*TR*TR**

"Have any of you heard from Stiles?" Derek asked. The room was silent, not even Danny had heard from Stiles in the past couple of weeks. Derek growled at the silence.

"Do you think he'll be back at the end of the summer?" Isaac asked.

"If I was treated they way we treated him, I wouldn't come back," Scott said, laying his head down on Allison's shoulders.

"All you can do is hope he'll come back," Peter said, walking out the door.

**TR*TR*TR*TR*TR*TR*TR**

"Okay today, you guys will learn your animal form," Amarylis said as she entered the practice room. "For some this will be simple…for others not so much." Sebastian smirked in Stiles direction. "So all you have to do it clear you mind and focus on your spark and let your spark do the rest. Who would like to go first?" Sebastian stepped forward, with a smile on his face. "Sit down and close your eyes and focus."

Sebastian sat on the floor with his eyes closed. He took a deep breath, but after ten minutes nothing happened. Stiles snickered. "Shut up," Sebastian said.

"It's okay Sebastian, you tried now lets let someone else have a shot, shall we," Amarylis said. Jace stepped up and sat on the floor. With his eyes closed, he focused on his spark, in his mind he could see this aqua blue flame at his center. Slowly, he reached out and grasped it, feeling tingles run throughout his body.

Everybody watched on in amazement as Jace's body transformed. Soon, they were faced with a sleek, black panther standing in front of them. "Okay, Jace, now that you got your form, just relax and let go of your spark," Amarylis said. Jace, slowly let go of his spark and shifted back.

"Good job Jace," Stiles said giving him a hug.

"Thanks, now it's your turn," Jace said, giving him a peck on the lips. Stiles stepped in front of Amarylis and sat on the floor and closed his eyes. Just like Jace, Stiles saw, in the darkness of his mind, a small ball of flame, unlike Jace, Stiles flame was red; the same red as Derek's eyes. Just as Stiles hands closed around the ball of flame, hhe felt tingles rocket up and down his body.

Stiles opened his eyes, to see smiles on both Jace and Amarylis faces. Sebastian looked on with a glare as they looked at Stiles animal form. Stiles quickly changed back and asked, "What animal was I?"

"A coyote," Amarylis said.

"Really," Stiles said. Jace nodded his head.

"Good job today, class dismissed. Oh and Sebastian work on your animal form," Amarylis said as she exited the room. Sebastian quickly followed her, after shooting a glare towards Stiles, who smirked in return.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Jace asked as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Well, I was thinking about contacted Danny. It's been a while since I last talked to him," Stiles said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay, well, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," Jace said.

"Wait," Stiles said grabbing his hand. "I want to tell Danny about you and introduce the two of you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Stiles said with a smile.

"Okay," Jace said smiling back.

**TR*TR*TR*TR*TR*TR*TR**

"Hey, you guys," Danny screamed.

"What?" Derek asked, coming in the room with the pack behind him.

"Stiles is skyping," Danny said. "So you can stay in the room, but don't let him see you." Derek grunted but sat down in the living room with the rest of the pack.

"Hey Danny boy, what's up," Stiles said.

"Hey Stiles, how's life?" Danny asked with a smile.

"It's been good, down here. How's your summer been going?"

"Good, good. How's training?"

"It's been tough, but I'm mastering all the stuff they're throwing at me," Stiles said with a laugh.

"Did you learn anything new?"

"Yeah, I was just taught how to take my animal form isn't that cool," Stiles said flailing a little bit. Danny heard another laugh come through the laptop.

"Who is that?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh well, I guess I have something to tell you," Stiles said with a blush. "But you should probably get Peter and yes I know you are in the Hale house." Danny looked ashamed, as Peter came and sat beside Danny to look at Stiles.

"Hey Stiles so who is the person that laughed?" Peter asked, getting right to business.

"Oh, well you see," Stiles said chuckling. "I'm met someone."

"You met someone," Peter asked. Stiles nodded.

"Is a female," Danny asked. Stiles shook his head. "So you met a guy." Stiles responded with a nod.

"Is this guy in the room with you?" Peter asked. Stiles nodded his head.

"Oh my god Stiles," Jace said with a laugh. "Just tell them."

"I'm dating him," Stiles said, as Jace's face appeared on the screen.

"And who are you," Danny asked.

"The names Jace," Jace said.

"Okay, Jace, how did the two of you meet?" Peter asked.

"We are training together," Jace said.

"We are both sparks," Stiles said smiling at Jace, who returned his smile.

"Well I'm happy for you," Danny said.

"Thanks," Stiles said.

"I'm glad you're happy Stiles," Peter said.

Stiles smiled. "I never thought I'd hear that from you creeper wolf." Peter laughed at the statement.

"Anyway, when are you coming back?" Danny asked.

"At the end of the summer, I won't miss the first day back to school," Stiles said. "Oh, and Jace will be coming back with me, so you guys can get better acquainted." Jace, Danny, and Peter all laughed. "Anyways, I got to go talk to you later."

"Bye Stiles," Danny and Peter said, as Stiles face disappeared off the screen.

Looking up Peter noticed the looks on the packs face. "Well, I think you will agree with me Danny, when I say that life is about to get interesting." Danny nodded and Derek growled.

**TR*TR*TR*TR*TR*TR*TR**

"Well they took that well," Stiles said, as he shut his computer down.

"Yeah they did, but what about the other members of the pack?" Jace asked.

Stiles shrugged, "We'll have to wait and see."


	6. A Meeting on Neutral Ground

**Chapter 5**

The pack was just lounging around the Hale house when Allison and Danny came barging in. "You are not gonna believe what my dad just told us," Allison said as she collapsed on the couch next to Scott.

"What did he say," Derek asked walking into the living room.

"He is hosting a meeting in two days at Deaton's clinic," Allison said.

"Why is he holding it at Deaton's," Scott asked as he put his arm around Allison.

"It's neutral ground," Peter said.

"Oh," Scott said, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Anyways," Danny began. "Apparently this meeting involves Mr. Argent getting some new weapons."

"What kind of weapons," Lydia asked.

"My dad didn't tell us, he just told us to tell you guys that you are welcome to attend since none of the weapons pose a threat to werewolves," Allison said looking at Derek.

"Tell your dad we will be there," Derek said. Allison gave him a nod before getting into a conversation with Lydia.

**TR*TR*TR*TR*TR*TR*TR**

"What is this all about Amarylis," Stiles asked as him and Jace sat down on the couch across from their teacher.

"Your going home Stiles," Amarylis said.

"What? But there is still two weeks of summer left," Stiles said, shocked.

"I know but the two of you are fast learners. I have nothing left to teach you," Amarylis said. Stiles just blinked at her as she handed a folder to Jace. "In there is the place that you will be living Jace and also a letter written to your dad Stiles explaining to him about your relationship with Jace. Also, you will be working at this book shop we bought. You guys will work there but you don't have to worry about running it, that's my job. Any questions?" Both Jace and Stiles shook their heads. "Good now go get packed, because there is something I need for you two do to for me?"

**TR*TR*TR*TR*TR*TR*TR**

The pack walked into Deaton's clinic and stood across from Chris Argent who had a passive look on his face. "Hale," Chris said.

"Argent," Derek snarled.

"This is neutral ground so we will all be civilized," Deaton said walking in. Chris and Derek nodded. Chris and Derek glared at each other for twenty minutes before Deaton said, "We have visitors," just as the bell on the door rang. In walked, the one person that the pack was happy to see, Stiles Stilinski. Stiles had grown a couple of inches over the summer, making him now 6 feet. He had also filled out, the black shirt he was wearing fit smug against his abs. The dark blue jeans he wore showed off his long legs, as he gracefully walked to stand by Chris Argent. Before anyone could say anything, the door opened again and this time they were greeted with the sight of a small, petite male with sandy brown shoulder length hair and blue eyes. This male was dressed in a black shirt as well, that showed off his assets, dark blue jeans, and knee high combat boots. He was also carrying a thick black dufflebag in his hand.

Deaton, broke the silence first by saying, "It good to see you again Stiles."

"It's good to see you as well Dr. D," Stiles said with a bright smile.

"And who is this young man with you?" Deaton asked, turning his gaze to Jace.

"His name is Jace," Stiles said wrapping an arm around Jace's waist.

"Well it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Deaton said with a tilt of his head.

"The pleasure is all mine," Jace said, his soft voice carrying a sense of power behind it as he spoke.

"Now down to business," Stiles said with a smile. "Me and my partner has been tasked with supplying you with some weapons if I am not mention, Mr. Argent."

"Call me Chris," Chris said as he took a step forward. "If the Roses sent you, I should be able to trust you and your….partner." Derek and Peter's eyebrows rose at the mention of the name Roses.

"Well Chris," Stiles said, with a gesture of his hands, "Take a look." Jace had laid at an assortment of weapons that could kill creatures that ranged from demons and vampire to fairies and elves.

Before Chris could reached out and examine the weapons closely, he was stopped by a hand. He looked up into eyes that reminded him of the sea. "Rosis haec sup habentes arma in te venator, vel non invenient tradit infaustus credendum est.( The Roses are putting their faith in you hunter by supplying you these weapons, do not betray our trust or you shall meet an unlucky end.)" Chris nodded his head. Jace moved his hand and took a step away.

As Chris examined the weapons, Stiles said, "I hope everything is to your liking."

"It is," Chris began.

"Good, if you need anything else in the future then don't hesitate to call upon us to assist. That goes for you as well Hale Pack," Stiles said with a straight face. Derek gave a grunt as reply and watched as Chris packed up all the weapons and left out the door.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Jace's waist and placed his chin on top of Jace's head, just as Deaton walked out of the room to give them some privacy. Derek and Stiles stared at each other neither wanting to speak first. Surprisingly, Scott was the one to break the silence. "Stiles, where have you been?"

Stiles turned his intense gaze onto Scott, who slightly flinched at the look, "Out of town Scott."

"Where out of town?" Scott asked.

"And that piece of info is none of your concern," Stiles replied.

Everybody looked at Stiles, nobody knowing what to say. Danny finally stepped forward and held out his hand to Jace. "It's nice to meet you in person Jace."

"You too," Jace said shaking Danny's hand as best he could with Stiles wrapped around him.

Peter sent a smile at Stiles before walking forward and stopping in front of Jace. He leaned down until him and Jace were on the same eye level, causing Jace to blink owlishly. "You are cuter in person, Jace," Peter said with a smirk. Stiles growled at his statement and Jace just blushed.

"Back off Peter, he is mine," Stiles said tightening his grip on Jace.

"Oh don't worry Stiles, I have someone, I don't need to take Jace."

"Oh, you're dating someone," Stiles said chuckling. "And who might that be?"

Danny's tanned skin turned a bright sound of red as he coughed out, "Um….that would be me."

Stiles blinked at the two of them in shock, before saying, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Peter said with a smirk. Jace smiled shyly at Danny, noticing his embarrassment, and Danny smiled back.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us," Lydia asked from a place by Jackson's side.

"Oh how could I forget," Stiles said sarcastically. "Jace this is the Hale pack, Hale pack this is Jace."

Jace stepped out of Stiles arms, causing him to pout and Peter to laugh, as he stepped towards Derek. Jace held as his hand, which Derek took. "It is a pleasure to meet you Alpha Hale."

Derek grunted as he released Jace's hand. "Anyways, me and Jace have plans, but it was good seeing you," Stiles said, as he grabbed Jace's hand and dragged him out the door.

**TR*TR*TR*TR*TR*TR*TR**

"I am so nervous," Jace said as him and Stiles exited the jeep.

"You have nothing to worry about, Jace, I pretty sure my father will like you," Stiles said kissing him on the lips.

"Okay," Jace said with a smile. "Let's do this." Jace and Stiles walked up to the door holding hands. Opening the door, they were greeted with the smell of chicken baking in the oven.

"Hey dad, I'm home!" Stiles shouted as he led Jace into the kitchen.

"Geez son, no need to shout my ear off," John said as he turn and gave his son a hug. "And you must be Jace. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Stilinski," Jace said with a smile.

"Call me John, Mr. Stilinski makes me sound old," John said with a laugh.

"But you are old dad," Stiles said, earning a smack on the head from his dad. "Ouch dad that hurt."

"That's what you get for that comment," John said.

"Anyways, did you get the letter we sent?" Stiles asked as him and Jace sat down at the table.

"You mean the one about you and Jace's relationship?" John asked.

"Yep that one," Stiles said.

"Yeah, I got it and I have to say I'm surprised, I didn't know that partnerships in the Roses ended up with bond formed by your sparks."

"Well, our teacher, Amarylis said that we are just a special case, that what we have is rare," Jace said, as the food was placed on the table.

"Interesting," John said. "Stiles did they tell you who your mother's partner was?"

"No, who was it?" Stiles asked around a mouth full of food. Jace crinkled his nose at Stiles, only to have Stiles stick his tongue out at him.

"Let's act mature at the dinner table now son," John said with a laugh as Stiles pouted. "Your mother's partner was Deaton."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they were pretty powerful when they worked together." They all ate in silence for a little while before John asked, "Where will you be staying Jace?"

"Oh, I have a small apartment in town," Jace said.

"Will you be attending high school?"

"Yes sir," Jace said.

"Well that's good," John said, taking a sip of beer.

"So dad, I have a question for you," Stiles said, putting down his fork.

"What is it son?" John asked with a sigh.

"I was wondering if it was possible if I can spend the weekends at Jace's place?" Stiles asked. Jace almost spit his drink out of his mouth.

"Going by your expression, you didn't know my son was gonna asked this did you?" John asked Jace.

"No sir," Jace said shaking his head.

Sighing, John said, "I'm gonna allow Stiles." Stiles cheered at that statement. "But only because in the letter they explained to me that you guys will most likely spend a lot of time together because your bond was just formed not too long ago."

"Yeah, we are still in the beginning stage of our bond," Jace said.

"Can you explain to me the roles of you guys relationship?" John asked as he put all the dishes in the sink.

"Well, dad, when a bond is formed between two sparks, each is given a role whether its being the dominant in the relationship or the submissive," Stiles said as they all walked into the living room and sat down on the couches.

"Okay, so which of them are you two?" John asked.

"Well you can kinda of tell who is which based on our size and the elements we control too," Stiles said.

"So let me guess," John began. "Since you are the bigger one, you're the dominant and Jace is the submissive."

"Precisely," Jace said. "Also, Stiles controls fire and the earth, the more powerful and strong elements, whereas I controls water and air; plus I'm better at healing too."

"I can't help it that you had to learn healing because I get injured easily," Stiles said, draping an arm around Jace's shoulder.

"You get hurt all the time cause your clumsy," Jace said smiling up at Stiles.

"I'm not that clumsy," Stiles said with a pout. John watched on with a smile, as his son and his partner….no mate, bantered back and forth.


	7. Forget Me Not

**Chapter 6**

The next day Stiles woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee. Stiles stood up and stretched as he exited the bedroom. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Jace was dressed in one of graphic tees, that stopped right at his thighs. "Good morning," Stiles said, walking up and giving Jace a kiss on the neck.

"Good morning," Jace said, handing Stiles a piece of bacon. "Are you ready to spend the day with your dad?"

"Yeah, but what are you gonna do today?" Stiles asked taking a sip from Jace's coffee cup.

"Visit the book shop and see what I need to do, so we can open it and probably explore the town," Jace said, sitting on top of the counter.

"Well just be careful, because I don't want you hurting the pack if they decide to pay you a visit," Stiles said as he slide in between Jace's legs.

"I'm always careful," Jace said as he wrapped his arms around Stile's neck.

"Are you sure about that," Stiles asked, putting only a small gap between their lips.

"I'm positive," Jace said, closing the distance between them. Jace gave Stiles entrance into his mouth as he wrapped his legs around Stiles waist. Stiles hands slide down to Jace's thighs as he felt his cock harden. Soon Jace broke away for air and Stiles lapsed onto his neck leaving marks as he made his way down to the collar of the shirt. Stiles slowly slide his hand up Jace's thighs moving the shirt with him. Jace groaned as the shirt slide over his hard cock. Jace attached his lips to Stiles as he pushed Stiles pants down. Stiles grabbed both his and Jace's cock in his hand and began to thrust causing groans to fall out of Jace's mouth.

"Oh…god….Stiles," Jace moaned as he thrusted up. A couple more thrust had both Jace and Stiles seeing stars as they came. Stiles chuckled as Jace's head dropped on his shoulder. Stiles waved his hand cleaning up the mess.

"Come on Jay, let's go take a shower," Stiles said.

Jace wrapped his body around Stiles and said, "Carry me."

A small smile appeared on Stiles face as he picked up Jace in his arms and carried him to the bathroom.

**TR*TR*TR*TR*TR*TR*TR**

Stiles walked into the house, whistling. "What are you so happy about son?" John asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Well I get to spend the day with my old man," Stiles said, laughing.

"Who you calling an old man?" John said smacking Stiles on the arm.

"Oh, no one, dad," Stiles said as they exited the house.

As John locked the door, he said, "So on the way to the shooting range your gonna tell me about the relationship between you and Jace." Stiles sighed, making John smile.

"Of course, dad," Stiles said.

"Where is Jace today anyways?" John asked as they climbed into Stiles jeep.

"Exploring the town," Stiles said.

"Did you tell him to be careful?"

"Yes, dad, I did," Stiles said as he pulled out of the driveway.

**TR*TR*TR*TR*TR*TR*TR**

Isaac was walking down the sidewalk with Erica and Boyd, when he was stopped abruptly by Erica. Isaac looked at her and growled. "Oh shut up," Erica said, with a snicker. "Isn't that Jace? The guy Stiles is dating now?"

Both Isaac and Boyd turned and looked inside the flower shop window. Standing inside was Jace talking to a female employee. "Yeah that's him," Isaac said.

"Well you and Boyd go distract him while I call Derek," Erica said pulling out her cell phone.

Boyd looked at Isaac, as if saying go ahead. Isaac sighed as he entered the flower shop. Jace was now standing by himself by some blue flowers. "What type of flowers are those?" Isaac asked coming to stand by Jace.

Jace turned around and smiled at him. "It's kind of ironic that people tend to forget the name of this flower when its own name is Forget-Me-Not."

"Really?" Isaac asked

"Yeah, I think they're the most beautiful flowers," Jace said bending down to smell them.

Before Isaac could make a comment, the female employee came back. "So have you decided on which flowers you wanted sir."

"Yes, actually," Jace began. "I'll take five vases full of both the dark red roses and these forget-me-nots."

"Okay, your order should be ready by tomorrow would you like to pay for them now or tomorrow when you come back to pick them up?" the female asked with a smile.

"I'll pay for them tomorrow," Jace said.

"Okay, sir, have a nice day."

"You too," Jace said as him and Isaac exited the store. Just as they stepped outside they were met with Erica and Boyd.

"Hello Jace," Erica said with a wide grin.

"Hi," Jace said with a smile as he walked around them and continued on down the sidewalk.

Isaac followed after him asking, "Where are you going?" Erica and Boyd slowly followed them.

"Back to my shop, I need to get it ready to open next week," Jace said.

"You own a shop?" Isaac asked.

"Well Stiles owns it too, but he is busy today, so I thought I'd at least start on getting it set up," Jace said as they stopped in front of a two story shop.

"This is it?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah," Jace said as he unlocked the door. As they stepped inside, Isaac eyes widen at the sheer size of the store. The store had two levels that had tall bookshelves and round tables position around each area.

"This place is really big," Isaac said. Erica and Boyd, stayed quiet. Jace just hummed as a comment, as he sat his keys down on the counter. "Do you need some help?" Isaac asked as Jace started opening up boxes.

"If you don't mind," Jace said smiling at him. "Each section in the shop is labeled so all you have to do is grab a box and head for the section that is labeled on top of it." Isaac nodded his head, as he grabbed a box labeled romance and headed for that section. "Would you two like to help?" Jace asked turning towards Boyd and Erica. Boyd didn't answer, he just grabbed a box and got to work.

Jace turned to look at Erica who snorted and said, "Does it look like I do manual labor?"

"Well since you're a werewolf I would hope so," Jace said with a smirk, gaining a chuckle out of Isaac and a small smile out of Boyd. Erica just growled and sat down at a table. Erica pulled out her cell and texted:

**To Derek:**

_We are at a book store two shops down from the flower shop._

**To Erica:**

_Okay we are on our way._

Twenty minutes had passed before they looked up to the sound of the front door to the shop opening. "I'm sorry but we are not open yet," Jace called out.

"That's fine we are not here to buy anything," a voice growled out causing Jace to spin around.

"Well, Mr. Hale, how may I help you today?" Jace asked tilting his head to the side. Erica got up and went to stand with the rest of the pack whereas Isaac and Boyd stayed on the other side of the shop.

"I have some questions I would like you to answer," Derek said walking to stand in front of Jace.

"Okay ask away then," Jace said with a smile.

"What is your relationship with Stiles?" Derek asked with a growl.

"We are dating," Jace answered.

"Why are you dating him?" Derek asked.

"Because I like him," Jace said.

"But he doesn't like you," Derek growled.

"Derek," Peter warned.

Derek ignored Peter and continued, "Why would he like you when he can have someone else someone better then you. You are nothing but a toy."

Jace's eyes darkened at those statements. "You don't know anything about our relationship, so don't assume you know what Stiles feels. Now you either get out of my shop, Derek Hale, or I'll throw you out. Your choice," Jace said crossing his arms across his chest.

Derek took a step forward but was stopped. He tried to move but he body wouldn't listen to his command, just as his eyes bleed alpha red, he heard a voice speak. "Tsk tsk, and to think he was trying to be nice this whole time too." Derek was just about to respond when Stiles stepped in his line of sight. "Now I'm going give you one more chance to leave in one piece or let's just say your pack will be picking up you up off the sidewalk in pieces." Stiles undid the spell and Derek growled before storming out with his pack only leaving Danny, Peter and Isaac left in the shop with Jace and Stiles.

"Well aren't you going to follow after him?" Stiles asked, causing Jace to elbow him in the side.

"Ignore him," Jace said with a smile. "Will you guys like to help?"

"Of course," Danny said, grabbing Peter's hand and dragging him to a box. Isaac smiled and nodded as he went back to what he was doing.

"Come on Stiles, he is gone now. You can take that scowl off your face now," Jace said with a chuckle as he should on his toes and kiss Stiles on the lips. Stiles smiled after the kiss and got to work.


	8. You Have His Trust

Around dinner time, Stiles stopped everybody that was left in the shop and sent them home with a thank you. Danny and Peter left saying they would spend some couple time together before Danny had to be home. Isaac stayed behind, after they left to speak with Stiles and Jace.

"I'm hungry," Stiles exclaimed as they locked the store down.

Jace smiled as he turned to face Isaac, "What about you?"

Isaac blinked at him for a second before responding, "Yes I'm hungry."

"Good because I was thinking Chinese," Jace said as he walked towards his red mustang.

Stiles grabbed Jace by the arm to keep him from leaving. They shared a look

before Stiles let go. "I'll pick up the Chinese food on my way home," Jace said with a smile as he started his car and drove off.

Stiles sighed and looked at Isaac for a moment before saying, "Climb in," as he opened his car door. Isaac hesitated for a moment before climbing in the passenger side. Stiles silently drove for a while before finally breaking the silence. "Jace likes you for some reason that I don't know, but I'm gonna trust him and not go against him because I really don't want to end up on the couch tonight."

Isaac just looked at Stiles for a moment before asking, "Where are you taking me?"

"To the Hale house," Stiles stated matter of factly. Isaac looked panic for a second, before Stiles said, "So you can pack a bag."

"Why?" Isaac asked.

"Because Jace thinks it would be good for you to stay with us for a while."

"But why?"

Stiles gave Isaac a look before asking, "Do you not know what you did today when you stayed after everybody else left?"

"What do you mean?"

"You basically sided with me and Jace over your own alpha Isaac."

Isaac eyes widen. "I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it, you have Jace's trust for some reason so the both of us will protect you."

"What about Peter and Danny?"

"Danny's human so his choice doesn't affect Derek that much and Peter was never fully accepted back into the pack."

"Oh," Isaac said as Stiles pulled up in front of the Hale house.

"Don't worry," Stiles said flashing a smile that had a little fang in it, "I got your back, now let's go."

As they exited the car, the Hale pack had filtered out onto the front porch. "Have you come to join our pack Stiles?"

"No," Stiles said as he nodded to Isaac, who entered the house to get his things. "I'm just here to help Isaac out."

"He is mine," Derek growled. "And I'm a willing to overlook the choice he made earlier."

"You're not a very smart alpha, are you Derek?" Stiles asked with a smirk causing Derek to growl.

"Have you looked at the strands that connect you to your pack?" a new voice asked. They all turned to see Jace walking out of the forest.

"What do you mean?" Derek growled.

"Let me show you," Jace said. "Stamina vitae(1)." After saying the spell, strands appeared. Six strands were connected to Derek only by a thread, whereas there were three that were waving in the wind around him but not connected. As Isaac left the house with a bag slung on his shoulder, the pack realized that one of the three strands belonged to him. Derek rounded on him and began to stalk towards him.

Jace quickly stepped in between the two before Stiles could grab him. "Leave him alone. Him not being connected to you anymore is your on doing," Jace said so softly that the others had trouble hearing.

"He belongs in my pack and he will stay here," Derek roared, taking his clawed hand and scratching Jace's face with it. Before Stiles could react, Isaac shifted and flung Derek across the clearing. "Are you okay?" Isaac asked, as Jace sunk to his knees. Stiles rushed towards Jace and kneeled beside him.

But before Jace could answer, Derek got up and began to charge at them. Jace, who saw him coming, raised his hand and said, "Somno somnia nec (2)." After using the spell on Derek to knock him out, Jace fell happily into the blackness of his mind.

**TR*TR*TR*TR*TR*TR*TR**

Stiles picked up Jace in his arms and barked out, "Grab your stupid Alpha and bring him to Deaton's." Placing Jace in the back seat with Isaac, Stiles climbed into the driver side and sped off, leaving the pack dumbfounded. Reaching Deaton's clinic, Stiles jumped out the car and sprinted in the clinic with Isaac on his heels holding Jace.

When the bell rung as the door opened, Deaton came out and asked, "What's going on?"

"I need your help," Stiles said. When Deaton saw the state of Jace he led them to his back room and had Isaac lay Jace down on the table. "Can you help him?"

"Just give me a second," Deaton said as he examined Jace's face. Just as he was about to respond to Stiles, Jace woke up with a gasp. "Jace, can you hear me?"

"Yes," Jace murmured.

"Stiles is gonna heal you okay? So hold on," Deaton said, turning to look at Stiles whose eyes had widen at that statement.

"I can't heal him Deaton, I suck at healing spells," Stiles said panicking.

"You can do this Stiles. You guys are mates," Deaton said grabbing Stiles hands and placing them on both sides of Jace's face. "Now repeat after me. Scintilla me curare, non me, sed feminam(3)."

Stiles took a deep breath, before repeating, "Scintilla me curare, non me, sed feminam." As soon as he finished speaking, a bright light erupted from his hands blinding everybody in the room. When the light resided everybody let out a breath of aire. Jace's face had healed perfectly, no blood and no scaring. He was also breathing right instead of in gasps.

"How are you feeling Jace?" Deaton asked.

"Fine," Jace answered as both Stiles and Isaac helped him sit up. Just as Deaton was going to speak, the bell on his door rang signaling visitors.

After Deaton went out to greet them, Isaac told Stiles and Jace, "The pack's here."

Deaton entered the room again with the pack hot on his heels and had them lay Derek down on another table in the room. "The only way he is going to wake up is if whoever put this spell on him reverses it."

"Well you heard him," Scott said, spinning to face Jace. "Reverse it."

Before Jace could say anything, Stiles said, "How dare you speak to him like that. Your alpha is unconscious right now because he deserves it."

"Look Stiles," Boyd said speaking up. "Just get Jace to reverse the spell and we will get out of your hair."

Jace got up off the table with Isaac's help and said, "Fine." Stiles humphed and walked over to Jace and picked him up. "I'm fine Stiles."

"You won't be after you do the spell Jace. You were just injured, so let me take care of you," Stiles said, leaning his forehead against Jace's.

Jace sighed before lifting his hand towards Derek and saying, "Vivificabit(4)."

Derek let out a groan as Stiles said, "There, you're welcome." Turning on his heels, Stiles left with Jace and Isaac.


End file.
